


Flowers

by Sternenstaub



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: Byleth falls in love with gardening.





	1. Chapter 1

It took several weeks until Byleth talked to her gardening companion for the first time. When she arrived at the monastery everything was new. She couldn't remember having a room for her own and knowing she'd stay for the foreseeable future. People around her she wasn't working with and the most important part. A garden. She loved the flowers. Mercenary life hadn't given her much chance to cultivate anything delicate and so utterly useless in its beauty. And while she knew her herbs and poisons, she couldn't name even half of the colorful plants presenting themselves in and around the monastery garden. 

One day she found herself asking the gardener if she could help, if she could plant her own flowers with seeds she had found during her travels. With a smile she had been handed a small shovel and some gloves and was shown a small patch of her own. The following days Byleth spent much time in the library, reading up on plant care and different needs of flowers instead of fighting tactics and teaching tips. 

The garden became her second home, caring for her little buds, hoping to see the first leaves and petals soon. And almost everyday one of her students was also here. Caring for plants she couldn't find in the library books and had no name for. They ignored each other. She thought it was probably awkward to work so close to your teacher in your free time. A teacher who was the same age as you. And she was thankful for that little grace. He was around 20, not a child anymore, looking at her with puppy eyes and wanting her approval. He and Mercedes were the people she was most comfortable around in her class. Teaching a class at her age, what had Rhea been thinking, really? She shook her head in silent astonishment once again and worked on her flowers. 

Looking for the watering can, she saw it close to the flowers without a name. Standing in front of them, they were even brighter and more inspiring. "Please tell me your name pretties." she whispered.  
"They're from Duscur. You can't get them here." a deep voice murmured from behind. Byleth jumped, she wasn't used to people being able to approach her unnoticed. She was getting too comfortable here. With a blush on her cheeks most people wouldn't notice, being caught talking to a plant, she thanked him quickly and watered her plants. They didn't talk any further. Quietly worked on their own. But some weeks later a small envelope with seeds was lying next to her patch. A patch that was now in full bloom. The envelope was unlabeled and gave no other clue. Looking at the bright flowers some steps away she pressed it to her chest with a hidden smile.


	2. Chapter 2

When she came back the next time, the last flowers outside stood in full bloom but she knew soon they'd have to be moved into the greenhouse or they'd freeze. Here in the mountain the season for outside flowers that were not native to the region was very short. Rhea had sent them away into the mountains and Byleth still couldn't believe it. Fighting against bandits, was that even safe for the students in the first place? What if she lost the next king to the sword strike of a thief? But she had also thought about her flowers. The envelope seeds had just started sprouting. What if they were not cared for properly? What if it was already too cold? Should she have planted them inside instead? She would never again get a chance to grow them, she still didn't knew their name. She would move them once she came back. And so she did now.

Thankfully the bandits had been a fast task. Barely worth the trouble. Really, why were they sent? The church either didn't care much for the students or had a serious lack of knights. Byleth shook her head, thankful nobody was harmed seriously. Most were visibly shaken after having to kill. And Ashe, he was still grieving Lonato. She dug into the flower bed and thought hard to only cut the right parts and not accidentally hurt her new project. Roses. Not Duscur ones but still nice. Someone would like them, she was sure if it.

The sweet dripped down her brow, moving into the greenhouse for this was probably smart but it was also uncomfortably warm. She looked up to the sun gleaming through the windows and sat down a moment, right there on the floor, nobody was here to see her sitting in the dirt after all. And this small place so full of peace and solitude was what she needed. Surrounded by students, teachers, Rhea, her father, she never had a moment alone. Even at nights she wandered through the monastery, not only chasing her own thoughts but also looking out for stray students. Since Seteth had so nonchalantly mentioned students going missing, as if that was normal, she couldn't leave them unprotected. 

"Professor", a deep voice startled her out of her musings. She hadn´t even fully noticed someone had approached. You´re getting too comfortable here, she scolded herself. "Do you still need the watering can?" he ignored the dirt on her cheek and that she was sitting on the stone floor without so much as a smirk in her direction. Stoic as ever, the shield of the future King of Faerghus. Byleth just shook her head at his question and he walked around her, making sure not to accidentally hit her with the can. "Thank you for the flowers." she said quietly after he had already turned around again. She saw him stop for a tiny moment and his head moved in what could almost be a nod but he didn´t turn around or look at her again. She looked at her roses and the tiny buds that were growing from the envelope seeds. Also roses but very different ones, much more meaningful. He worked in the greenhouse without a word and she did the same. They both really were not very talkative Byleth thought with a smile. She almost didn't mind his presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all just small drabbles and I can´t promise to ever finish writing this. A warning in advance ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom and a bit confused by the suggested tags so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong and I'll try to change the tags accordingly.


End file.
